


Stop Watching Horror Movies Before Bed, You Little Shit

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty porn [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Sorta fluffy/sweet I guess, idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty's been marathoning scary movies all night long, and when the time comes for him to actually go to sleep, he can't help but to be scared out of his wits by every little sound he hears. Naturally, Rick overhears this embarrassment of a boy quivering over trees hitting his window, so he goes to help. But only because Morty's so annoying when he's scared, of course. Not like he actually wants to help the little shit or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Watching Horror Movies Before Bed, You Little Shit

As the end credits roll for Poltergeist, he lays in his bed, switching off the lamp on his bedside table as he closes his eyes and lets his breathing slow. He’s starting to get sleepy when he thinks he hears a thump, and, heart racing, he bolts upright in bed and yanks the lamp back on so hard that he gets mild rugburn (lampcord burn?) from the chain.

“H-He- H-Hello…?” He nearly has a heart attack when Rick answers back, slurring slightly less and sounding a little bit sad.

“What is it yoOOOu- y-you little shit? I’m- ‘m just up here to get more- m-more booze, ‘m- I’m runnin’ low, Mort,” Rick murmurs through the wall. When he only hears a frightened little whimper, he rolls his eyes and opens the door, tilting a brow at Morty’s lamp still being on, but when he moves to turn it off, Morty stops him, putting a hand on his forearm and looking up at him pleadingly.

He shakes his head, chewing on his lip in embarrassment of what he’s about to ask of Rick before clearing his throat and murmuring in a voice so quiet it’s nearly a whisper, “I-I’m- I’m scared, Rick. C-Can- can you- c-could you maybe…p-possibly just-“ His voice breaks in the middle, fear lacing the words as he lets go of his grandfather’s arm, biting his lip harder and eyes downcast.

“N-Nevermind, it’s- i-i-it’s stupid- it’s s-stupid, don’t- d-do- don’t worry about- a-about it. I just- I-I should probably stop watching s-such- such scary movies b-before bed, haha…”

A bottle of hard liquor in one hand and the other still frozen where Rick had been reaching out to switch the lamp off, he sighs and goes over to turn on the bedroom light before sitting on Morty’s bed and reaching out to loop an arm around the shorter’s shoulders. “Y-You- you really should quit, y’know,” he says in a voice that’s clearly _supposed_ to be condescending, but there’s much more warmth in it than the usual cold, relatively emotionless façade Rick keeps up. “I’ll stay with- with you until you’re- until you fall asleep, alright?” He offers a slight smile, then grins and squeezes Morty’s shoulder. “But oOOOnly- only because you’re such a fuckin’ wimp, alright?”

Morty just shrugs and scoots up close to Rick’s side, an adorable little body of warmth as he sighs and rests his head on Rick’s shoulder. He lets out a yawn, and Rick’s just about to tuck Morty in and call it a night when a tree branch scrapes up against the window outside of Morty’s bedroom and he jumps with a sharp squeak. Clinging to Rick’s arm, he stammers out, “Wh-What- what was that- wh-what was that, Rick, oh, god, what if i-it was-“

“Morty! God, how many moOOOvies did- did you even watch?” When he gets silence in return, he groans exaggeratedly and shakes his head. “Okay, you- y’know what, scootch the fuck over, I-I’m- I’m gonna baby you, and we’re going to lay in your tiny-ass bed until you’re asleep, a-and- and then I’m going to tease you about this forever, and not- not mention it to anyone else, deal?” Without waiting for a response, he hip-checks Morty so that he’s on the side of the bed that’s pressed up the wall, then Rick lays so that he’s loosely spooning his grandson, sighing softly as he gets comfortable. “Jesus, y-you know- you should really get that checked out. Are- are you always this _warm_? Jesus, Morty, god,” he mumbles, stifling a yawn of his own. He makes a silent vow not to pass out before Morty.

Several soft sounds escape him as he’s moved, and he’s just about to protest that he doesn’t _need_ Rick to treat him like a child when he realizes the position they’re in and he blushes. He’s getting more and more tense with embarrassment and anxiety that he’ll make a move that’ll make it awkward for the both of them when that same tree branch bumps against the window hard enough that he can hear several smaller twigs snapping against the glass with terrifying little squeals and cracks. He jumps again, nearly causing Rick to bite off the tip of his own tongue, and gets a little smack on the ass as revenge, since it’s the only part of him that Rick can reach without rearranging their little setup completely. It distracts him long enough to complain to Rick before the wind howls through several trees and he freezes up again, terrifying thoughts echoing throughout his mind once more.

Rick sighs, getting slightly irritated with Morty’s ability to be terrified by fucking _everything_ , and decides to take matters into his own hands. He’s been noticing more and more signs of his grandson’s little crush on him showing through anyways, and he figures that now might as well be a good time to test whether it’s grown or Morty’s just gotten worse at hiding his emotions, although he suspects that it’s probably some Morty-like mixture of both. Gripping the shorter by the shoulders, he turns him just enough that they’re now face-to-face, lips now mere inches apart. He waggles his brow at the shorter, tilting one side of it before leaning it to press a gentle kiss to Morty’s mouth, plenty light enough that Morty could punch him away if he felt like it.

Instead, a surprised little squeak escapes him before he presses his lips back up against Rick’s, a quiet sigh following after. Yet another mysterious noise sounds outside and he yips, jumping again and pulling back for a second to start saying something, likely more pointless worries before Rick kisses him again, much more insistent than before and licking along the length of Morty’s mouth before dipping his tongue in gently but persistently.

He doesn’t think for a moment, mind blanked out by the thought of ‘ _Oh my god Rick’s kissing me fuck he tastes really god oh god he’s such a good kisser fuck fuck fuck!_ ’ and instead of focusing on the scary noises that continue to sound, he focuses on kissing back, on trying his hardest to reciprocate and lick Rick’s tongue in that foreign, pleasurable way that Rick’s slowly teaching him through example. A soft moan escapes him before he can really stop it, and Rick only pauses in kissing him so that he can wedge a hand in-between their smushed-together bodies to carefully palm at Morty’s dick.

His hips jerk forwards as he lets out a soft cry of shocked pleasure, Rick grunting and managing a smirk against Morty’s lips as he continues to move his hand. The branch smacks against the window again, much louder and several larger twigs snapping, but Morty doesn’t even seem to notice, instead breaking the kiss so that he can catch his breath and gasp out a soft whimper of Rick’s name.

Rick shivers and kisses him again, messily enough that spit smears across both of their mouths, but neither seems to care as they continue to makeout, Rick tugging up the sheets so that they’re now in relative darkness, and by now Morty probably wouldn’t notice if a third World War were to start. Hips grinding against Rick’s crotch (when did he take his hand away? Who cares, he likes the feeling of Rick’s cock better) and short, sharp puffs of hot air leaving his mouth with each thrust of his hips, he moans out muffled whines of Rick’s name.

Their kisses grow more and more frantic as they grind harder, faster, fast enough that they’re dripping with sweat by the time Morty cums with a shrill cry of Rick’s name that’s cut off in the middle by a pair of warm, wet lips pressing up against his own. A few more grinds of his hips later, Rick cums as well, a low, growly moan slipping up from the depths of his chest and sending a shiver through an utterly spent Morty.

Panting hard, they both lay there for a few minutes before Morty shifts, grimacing at the feeling of jizz smearing in his boxers. Then he giggles, looking up at Rick’s face, mirroring his disgust. “C-C’mon, Morty, we- w-we gotta get to the shower, this- th-this feels fucking _gross_ , ugh, I-I forgot- forgot how nasty it feels- h-how nasty this feels,” he murmurs to the shorter, pressing a kiss to Morty’s forehead almost mindlessly, like he’s been doing it for a long time now.

Morty just giggles tiredly and nods, nudging at Rick to get out of the bed before he stands up as well, stretching with a grunt before getting picked up and carried to the shower. He gasps and smacks at Rick’s shoulders, but it’s clear he doesn’t actually want to be put down, even if he does whisper-shout down the hall ‘d-don’t carry me, Rick, god, th-this is so embarrassing!’ and even if he is grinning like a fool by the time he’s set down onto the toilet lid as Rick adjusts the water temperature.

Their shower is brief, just long enough to get the sweat and cum off of the both of their bodies (as well as making out for a few minutes) before they dry off and stumble downstairs to pass out on the couch, naked and limbs entangled with each other’s.

Soft ‘I love you’s are muttered to each other before they both pass out, exhausted from the frottage and happiness coursing through their veins.

The next morning, they’re woken up by confused stammering, Beth’s face bright red as she jumps to the worst (and correct) conclusions, and Summer standing by, just barely managing to conceal her laughter. Jerry just looks confused and mildly worried, but in the end, it’s written off as ‘just another Rick and Morty thing’ and they’re left to dress in peace.

(And to makeout, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT REALLY SAD AFTER THE SEASON FINALE SO TAKE THIS SHITTY HALF-ASSED FIC I WROTE AT ASS (3) IN THE MORNING OKAY  
> GRINDING AND YEHA  
> Tumblr's kinkykankri, leave me critiques and/or fic/series suggestions pls pls pls!!  
> And leave a comment about the fic on here, too, if you'd like!


End file.
